


The Thing About the Ficus

by CassDiV



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassDiV/pseuds/CassDiV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ficus in Avex's third floor conference room keeps losing its leaves.<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jM-4OHML0C0">(Yunho's birthday celebration 2007)</a> Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About the Ficus

**Author's Note:**

> Can I blame the ficus? Also, Rana beta'ed. And giggled. First published at http://augurscourtesan.livejournal.com/
> 
> From the _The Complete Houseplant Survival Manual: Essential Gardening Know-How for Keeping (Not Killing) More Than 160 Indoor Plants_ by Barbara Pleasant: "Moving a ficus can have detrimental consequences on both leaf retainment and continued growth."

"I think we killed it this time."

Yunho lifted his head up from the conference table where he was sprawled on his back, breath beginning to slow. He watched as Jaejoong climbed off of him, zipped his pants up, and went to inspect the potted tree they had managed to once again knock/kick/trample over in their haste to get into one another's pants while the staff went for food. He lazily tucked himself back in, zipped up and slid off the table. "Is it real?"

In answer, three leaves fell off as Jaejoong attempted to set it upright. Yunho helped him move it back against the wall. It leaned a little.

The next time Yunho saw the plant, it was his "surprise" birthday party. He watched as Jaejoong tried very hard not to laugh when he was backed into it by the cameraman.

"Maybe we really did kill it," he muttered to Jaejoong when all the cameras were off, and the five of them were preparing to leave for the night. He picked up a handful of leaves, and tossed them into the trashcan along with the used party favors and empty cake plates.

They came home from the Disney showcase performance the following week to find the now-almost-bare ficus with a gigantic orange bow in the middle of the living room. Yunho stood rooted to the floor as Changmin groused, "Why is there a dead plant in our living room?"

"There's a card," Junsu said. And fists flew as he tried to keep Changmin from reading it first, the two of them landing on the floor, tree forgotten.

Yoochun reached for it. "It's addressed to you," he offered, eyes asking the obvious question.

Yunho took the card Yoochun held out, and turned to see Jaejoong, all blissful and ignorant, flop onto the couch with an innocent grin.

He opened the card. It read:

I was missing all those  
times you 'came' and went.  
Followed you home; stripped bare.  
Happy Birthday!

Junsu looked up from where he was pinned beneath Changmin, and all three of them stared as Yunho chased Jaejoong squeeling down the hall and into some room, slamming the door behind them.

Changmin made a face, pushed himself off Junsu. "All that over a dead tree?"

Yoochun turned to look at the ficus. "Does it seem familiar to you?"

But none of them could quite place it.


End file.
